


Emails, Roommates, and a Cruise (Oh My)!

by euphoriclown



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Rey may be an alcoholic, Secret Identity, but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriclown/pseuds/euphoriclown
Summary: Rey needs a new roommate, and Kylo Ren is the perfect contestant.Poe wins an art contest and invites Rey and Finn to join his prize: a cruiseLittle do they know, there are two winners, and it's an attempt to create peace between the rival art companies: The Resistance and The First Order.Rey gets paired with Ben Solo.





	Emails, Roommates, and a Cruise (Oh My)!

**To: ReynotRay@gmail.com**

**From: Finn2187@gmail.com **

Rey, you won’t believe what happened! So Poe emails me like always (that man doesn’t stop with the random emails) and I was about to delete the last one when I realized I hadn’t read it. And guess what? He said he won this art contest and got a free CRUISE TRIP!! Anyways, he can bring two guests and he wants you and me to go! I also heard that one other person got it and is going to be on the same cruise (apparently he knows one of the winner’s friends??) So, pack your bags bitch, WE’RE GOING ON A FUCKING CRUISE!!

**To: Finn2187@gmail.com **

**From: ReynotRay@gmail.com**

Holy shit for real? Go Poe! You guys are some lucky mofos because I have not used any of my vacation days this year! Meet at the Starbucks in 30? 

**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

Kylo Ren, 

You recently emailed me about a potential roommate situation. I am, indeed, looking for a roommate. If you want, I can send you some pics of the rooms, how big they are, and the rent you would have to pay. 

Regards, 

Kira. 

**To: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

**From: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com**

Kira, 

That would be fantastic. I just found out that I will be out of town for the next week, but I look forward to seeing the house. 

Signed, 

Kylo Ren. 

  
  


**To: Finn2187@gmail.com **

**From: ReynotRay@gmail.com **

Okay so the 14th? Finn, you know I hate packing what should I pack?? I’m just realizing I’ve never been on a fucking cruise. 

**To: ReynotRay@gmail.com **

**From: Finn2187@gmail.com**

Don’t panic. You have a few days just pack a few swimsuits and some sexy dresses. You never know who you’re gonna meet… *winks* 

  
  


**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

No problem! Coincidently, I’m also out of town, but I have the photos already. See you hopefully soon potential new roommate. 

* * *

Rey, Finn, and Poe stumbled into the hotel, thanking the world for not cancelling their flight. The cruise was the next morning, and they could not miss it. 

“Holy shit, even the hotel is nice!” Rey smiled, looking around, her eyes settling on the chandelier which was hanging delicately from the ceiling. 

“Thank you for being an artist Poe,” Finn said. 

“Anything for you.” Poe flashed a smile. 

Rey realized she needed to email her potential roommate the photos of the house, she promised she would get those to him by five. 

**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com**

Kylo, 

Sorry for not getting this to you on time! Here are the photos of the house. 

(insert photos)

I hope you like the rooms. Also, you can totally redecorate your bedroom and bathroom if you want! And I know, I have a shit ton of books, that’s definitely my one problem that comes with the house. 

Tell me what you think, 

Kira

  
  


“Rey?” Rey snapped her head up as soon as she heard Finn’s voice and realized he was tapping her on the shoulder. 

“What?” she asked. 

“You were really focused on your phone, we were worried,” Poe said. 

“Oh, sorry. I’m renting my house because I have another bedroom and bathroom and it’s just empty. Anyways, there’s someone who’s interested and I’m sending them some photos.” 

“Just make sure they’re not a murderer.” Finn laughed. 

“I’ll do my best.” She smiled. 

  
  


**To: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

**From: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com**

Kira,

I absolutely love the house. I had no clue you were such a decorator! I really hope you don’t have any other offers because this would be fantastic. Also, having a shit ton of books is not a problem, it’s an asset. 

Sincerely, 

Kylo Ren. 

  
  


“Awesome!” Rey smiled. 

“I know this burger is fucking incredible!” Poe said, taking another huge bite.

“No, well yes, but not that. He loves the house! I think I have a new roommate!” 

“Wait a second it’s a he?” Finn and Poe looked at each other.

“Oh calm down he’s chill. He uses absolutely and punctuation.” 

Finn looked back at Rey. “What’s his name?”

“Kylo Ren. Seems kind of weird, but it’s probably just a nickname.” 

Poe looked shocked, almost spitting out his drink. 

“What?” Rey asked, looking confused. 

“Nothing, just a weird name.” 

Finn and Poe exchanged a knowing look. Something was definitely up, Rey thought.

  
  


**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com**

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com**

I am so happy you like it! Now, just a precaution, I have to ask you a few questions. Just number them as I do with your answers. 

  1. Do you have any pets? 
  2. Do you think this is a stupid questionare already? 
  3. Have you lived with another roommate before?
  4. Do you pay rent on time?
  5. Do you complain a lot? 
  6. Will I be annoyed with you?
  7. Do you think these questions are hard? 
  8. What is your favorite color? 
  9. Are you a generally messy person? 
  10. Are you lying about question 9?
  11. Are you okay with Blue Planet being played at unusual hours of the night? 
  12. Do you bring home a lot of ‘guests’? 
  13. Can you cook? 
  14. Do you sing in the shower? 
  15. Is your actual name Kylo Ren? 
  16. (Bonus) If not, can you tell me what it is?

**To: KiraNiima@gmail.com**

**From: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com**

  1. No, I don’t like pets. But, when I was younger I had a dog named Moose. 
  2. Not really, as you said, it’s precaution. 
  3. Yes, he was an asshole. 
  4. Yes. (Not lying I promise)
  5. What kind of question is that? I think I don’t…
  6. I can’t really tell yet. 
  7. Yes, but I enjoy a challenge. 
  8. Black. 
  9. Never. 
  10. Never. 
  11. Sure… at least it’s not Friends. 
  12. Definitely not. 
  13. Yes, I took a culinary class in college. 
  14. I don’t sing, period. 
  15. No. 
  16. I’d rather not yet. 

  
  


Rey sighed. His name was not Kylo Ren, but she wouldn’t tell him what it was? Maybe he was a mysterious guy, his favorite color was black, afterall. Who even answers with black as their favorite color? Is black even a color? Technically, it was a neutral. 

“Alright, Rey, you seem preoccupied with your new ‘roommate’ so we’re going to go to our rooms,” Poe said, trying his best not to sound petty, but doing a really bad job at it. 

“No! I’m really sorry I just need someone to help pay the rent, and I’m stressing. Please don’t be mad.” 

Finn and Poe smiled warmly. “Of course, Rey. But it is really late and we have to get up at an unrealistic time to catch the cruise so we are going to go. Love you,” Finn said, walking away with Poe. 

Finn and Poe were right, it was late. 

* * *

The cruise line was already packed, people checking their tickets and dads in hawaiian shirts cursing off their wives. Rey was definitely not a fan of cruise folk. 

“These fucking people. I mean seriously how entitled are they?” Poe cringed, looking at the kids who were complaining about the wait to their parents. 

“I’m just happy there are bars and a killer nightlife on this cruise, god forbid me ever having to be around  _ children _ .” 

“You guys are so dramatic. But I do agree, I think I’m going to puke if I see another hawaiian shirt,” Rey said. 

“Same. But holy shit we’re going on a fucking cruise!” Finn cheered and Rey and Poe joined, acquiring rude stares from the passengers. 

They were at the front of the line now, and the woman was scanning their tickets. 

“Poe Dameron! Congratulations for winning the contest!” The woman’s perky voice said to them. “Feel free to check out the bar. You and your friends get three free drinks each!”

“Thank you!” Poe said, turning to Rey who was holding in a scream for joy. 

Rey loved nothing more than free drinks. 

Well, maybe free drinks on a cruise. 

  
  


Rey’s room was huge, a suite, even. She figured it was part of the deal. 

Her phone rang. “Hello?” 

It was Finn. “Rey we have a...” he paused. “Situation.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Rey’s face was painted with a worried expression. 

Suddenly, her door started to open, the familiar sound of the key card clicking and the door unlocking. A very tall, angry man was walking in. 

She shrieked. 

“I assume you have found out the problem. That’s your roommate for the cruise vacation.” 

“Finn, I’m gonna call you back.” 

She looked the man up and down. What the fuck was going on? 

“What the fuck? Who are you?” He asked. 

His voice was too deep to think straight. 

“Rey. This was supposed to be my room.” 

“Actually, this was supposed to be  _ mine _ .” 

“So we have a predicament.” 

“Shut up for a second I need to think.” 

She scoffed. “I don’t even know you, don’t tell me to shut up.” 

Who did this man think he was? 

She called Finn again. 

“Finn, there is a very tall,” he scoffed at that, “Very bitchy, man in my suite. Explain.” 

The man glared at her, she was almost certain she saw smoke coming out of his ears. 

“Rey, don’t freak out. Apparently, Poe didn’t read that this was supposed to bring two competitors on opposite sides of the art program together. Each person is rooming with another member. Resistance vs First Order Art Program. Who you have seems to be…” He paused, seeming to be looking for a name. “Ben Solo.” 

“Are you kidding me?” She whispered, even though Ben could most definitely hear her. “I don’t even  _ know  _ him.” She eyed him up and down again. “I’ve never  _ seen _ him before and they want me to room with him?” 

“There are separate rooms in the suite, Rey, you guys just share a living room.”

“Can’t we switch rooms?” She was beginning to become very agitated. 

“If we do that, they will kick us out. It’s the  _ challenge.  _ Fucking stupid, but we just have to spend every second together and then sleep as little as possible so we don’t have to deal with our  _ roommates _ .” 

“Fine. Bye Finn.” She hung up, sighing. 

Rey turned to Ben who was already unpacking. 

“I was just informed-”

“Me too.” 

He must have been calling one of his friends like she was with Finn, she thought. 

“Fine.”

“Fine.” 

With that, he slammed the door to his room, leaving her alone in the common room. 

* * *

**To: Finn2187@gmail.com **

**From: ReynotRay@gmail.com **

Finn I heard there’s a great bar and I know it’s only 3pm, but I finished unpacking and need to get out of the hotel room. 

Please? 

**To: ReynotRay@gmail.com**

**From: Finn2187@gmail.com **

Bitch I was just about to email you the same thing. I’m headed to your room right now. 

  
  


Rey smiled, at least she still had friends, even if they were rooming with complete strangers. She put on a dress, white with lace, she bought it for the cruise. The demon who calls himself Ben might have ruined her mood, but she could at least dress nicely. 

There was a knock at the door and she heard Ben was already opening the door. 

“Can I help you?” His voice made her want to rip up everything in sight.

“I’m here for Rey.” 

“I’m here!” Rey said, sprinting out of her room, throwing on her flip flops.

“Rey! You look fucking fantastic,” Finn said, recieving a glare from Ben. 

“Have fun with you boyfriend,” Ben snarled. 

Rey and Finn started cracking up. “He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“I’m not her boyfriend.” Finn laughed. 

The door closed, adn Rey and Finn exchanged glances. 

“He is  _ hot _ .” Finn fanned his face with his hands. 

“He’s an asshole.”

Finn laughed and they headed down to the bar. 

  
  


The pool was right next to the bar and people were swimming, but Rey didn’t mind, because her eye was on the bar. 

She sat at one of the stools with Finn, wondering where Poe was. 

“Where’s Poe? He’s always with us.” 

“Him and his roommate, I think his name is Hux, are having some fun.”

“Wow. Not even two hours into the cruise and Poe has already found someone.” Rey laughed, roaming around the stools with people drinking and laughing. “Speaking of finding someone, that girl won’t stop staring at you.” 

Finn turned around and made eye contact with the woman. 

“Rey...” 

“Go. Now.” She smiled, knowing that she was always the one to stand back and be the best wingwoman; she was fine with it. 

A familiar voice startled her like it always seemed to do. “Drinking alone?” 

It was her  _ bunk buddy  _ Ben. “I happen to be an amazing wingwoman.” 

“Well, that seems to have left you alone and drinking, so…” He paused and then looked at the bartender. “One Mai Tai and I have this.” He held up the free drink ticket. 

The bartender nodded and started making his drink. 

“So, Ben, who in your group won the art contest?” 

“Me.”

“Congrats.” 

“Well I didn’t know I was going to be rooming with some random brat.” He took a drink from his Mai Tai that arrived at the perfect time for the pettiest action. 

“Bold of you to assume me as a brat,” she snapped. 

“I am a bold person. It’s why I’m an artist.”

“ _ That’s why I’m an artist. _ ” She rolled her eyes and mocked him. 

“Brat.” 

She rolled her eyes, sipping her mojito. 

Finn showed up with the girl that was staring at him. 

“Rey! This is Rose! We’re gonna go hang out.” He winked.

“Hi Rose! Have fun Finn.” Rey waved them away.

“You’ve been ditched.” Ben laughed. 

“Not. Another. Word. Ben.” Her voice was harsh, but what got him, was the way she said his name. 

So much  _ spunk.  _

“Do you want to go to dinner? You seem so lonely,” he said into his drink. 

“I said shut up. But yes, dinner sounds nice.” 

Why did she just agree to dinner with him?

  
  


She really didn’t know why he asked her to dinner, or why she accepted, but here she was. She decided to go back up to the hotel room and relax before  _ dinner.  _ She had nothing better to do, Finn was with Rose, and Poe was with- what’s his name?- Hux. 

It was weird, if she was being honest. He was right next to her, in the other room, and about to take her to dinner. 

* * *

**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

If I’m being honest, I have nothing business related to talk to you about, but you make me laugh. I’m bored and kind of freaking out in my hotel room, and I have no one else to talk to. You just seem like a really cool person to talk to, so here I am. 

But, on a business note, do you have a date that you want to move in? 

With boredom, 

Kira

**To: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

**From: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

Kira, I can totally agree with you. I happen to also be in a hotel room kind of stressing (and bored). That is very kind that you think of me so highly, I know I definitely don't think that about myself. 

Business note: I was thinking sometime after New Years? It’s almost Christmas and that’s kind of a weird time to move in, and it seems more reasonable to ring in the new year by moving. Maybe January 3? 

With the same feelings, 

Kylo

**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

That sounds great. Can’t wait to meet you! 

  
  


Rey realized she had been in a whole other world with Kylo, and Ben was in her room. 

“Jesus!” She jumped, still on her bed with her phone in hand. 

“Please, call me Ben.” He smirked. 

“Shut up.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Are you ready?” 

Rey started to get up, straightening her dress which had crumpled under her. “Yeah. Also, can you not just randomly walk in here? It’s called ‘privacy.’” 

“We’ll see.” 

She wanted nothing more than to punch him and, by the look on his face, he knew. 

They headed down the halls; Rey’s mind wandering all over the place. Now that she thought about it, the art program’s ideas were working. Rey had heard of the rivalries between the Resistance and The First Order from Poe, but she never made much of it. Now, however, she was realizing that she was fratinizing with one of the so-called enemies, and Poe, well Poe was fucking one. 

They walked in silence, it wasn’t the awkward kind, but Rey definitely noticed it. She justed wanted to eat. 

The main dining room wasn’t very crowded, given the time, a few scattered people chatting with each other. It was in this moment that Rey became extremely nervous. She was with someone she had just met, who happens to be sharing a room with her, and she has to spend an entire dinner with him. 

It was like a date, right? Just an extremely weird one, and definitely not a date. 

This was when Rey decided it was best to make that point clear. “Just so you know, I’m only doing this because you offered and if you hadn’t, I’d be ordering room service and watching a movie.” 

He chuckled, sitting down at one of the tables, placing the white napkin on his lap. “Of course.” 

“Good.” Rey sat down as well. 

The waiter came by and offered them drinks, Ben ordered a cocktail, she laughed. 

“A cocktail? Really?” Rey said. “You are very interesting.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled ironically. “I think you’re pretty interesting, too.” 

“Shut up.” 

“I’m paying for your meal, you could at least be nice to me.” 

“Dude,  _ you’re _ the one who started this.” 

“Did you just use  _ dude  _ unironically?”

“Stop switching the subject.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“Manchester.” Rey honestly forgot where she was from, growing up in foster homes all over, but she always just said Manchester. 

“England? I hadn’t noticed the accent.” He smirked. 

“Fuck you.” 

“I can’t tell if I like shut up or fuck you more.” He smiled, pressing his lips to the drink he had just been served. 

“Where are you from?” 

“New York.”

“City?” 

“Brooklyn.” 

“Well that does explain why you’re so mean.” 

He scoffed, and the waiter came to take their orders. “So, where are you now?” 

“Currently in Atlanta,” Rey said. 

“Really? I’m moving there in January.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Let’s just hope we  _ never  _ run into each other.” 

“Do you like it there?” She noticed he looked genuinely interested. 

“I mean, it was because of my job, but I do. It’s really come a long way the past few years.” 

“Good.” 

“I fucking hate small talk.” Rey leaned back in her chair. 

“Me too.” 

“You know what? Fuck this.” Rey threw her napkin on the table. 

“What?” 

“Tell the waiters to forget the food. Let’s go to the bar!” 

He smiled. “You have a drinking problem, you know that?” 

“Better aware than naive.” 

Ben called the waiter over and told him to forget about their orders. The waiter gave an annoyed look, but Rey didn’t care, she used to want to please, now she just wanted to have fun. Ben paid for their drinks, and they were off the have more. 

* * *

“This is more like it!” Rey yelled, running over to the stool. 

It was dark out, and Rey noticed the reflection of the blue pool skimming Ben’s face. He looked so mysterious and interesting, but she didn’t let her mind wander farther than that. 

  
  
  


Midnight. It was fucking midnight, and Rey was starving. She reminded herself that she had decided to skip dinner and go straight to the bar. Why did she make such a stupid decision? 

Walking out of her bedroom door, she stubbed her toe on the living room table. 

“Fuck!” She yelled, immediately covering up her mouth. 

Out came sprinting Ben. “Rey?” 

“Yep.” 

“What happened.” 

“This damn table.” 

“Oh.” He paused. “Are you hungry?” 

“Starving!” 

“Well one, who’s fault is that? Two, I have a ton of snacks that I never ate.”

“Really?” Rey was way too excited. “Wait, you seem like the type to have a Kind Bar and say you have a ton of snacks.” her eyes narrowed. 

“Strange observation, but false. Let me get them.” He ran to his room. She realized only then that he was only wearing boxers and a thin shirt. 

He came running back out with a bag, and sweatpants, bummer. 

“If I see a Kind Bar I’m going to kill you.”

He laughed. “I promise there are none. Are saying they aren’t good, though?” 

“Oh no, I think they’re good, but they’re not a snack. Doritos are snacks.”

“You know a lot about snacks.” 

“Thank you.” 

Low and behold, Ben had everything Rey imagined. She smiled so wide, he thought her mouth was about to fall off. Rey started digging in, choosing the cheetos first. 

They slumped themselves on the long couch that had pillows as hard as rocks, but they didn’t notice. 

But this was not good. Not at all. It was late at night, they were eating, and that meant talking. Like all the movies where all the deepest conversations were taking place, all Rey wanted was to hate Ben Solo and then never see him again. Now, she was going to spill her inner most thoughts to him, and  _ then _ never see him again. 

“So, Rey of Manchester, tell me something about you.” 

“No. We’re not doing this.  _ I’m  _ not doing this.” She licked her fingers that were already coated in cheeto dust. 

“Got it. Well, this is fucking weird if we don’t so play along.” 

“Aliens are one hundred percent real.” 

“Absolutely not.” He laughed. 

“It’s honestly selfish of you to think that out of all of the galaxies in the universe, we are the only living things.” 

“But we don’t  _ know _ about those other galaxies.”

“They’re real.”

“Agree to disagree.”

“What about you? I can’t be the only one to spill such secretive information.” She mocked. 

“You’re really fucking snarky.” 

“You’re really fucking annoying.” 

“That’s all you could think of?” 

“Yep.” 

“Kay. Let’s see, about me. I’m a CEO.” 

“No wonder you have apple chips and walnuts in this mix!” 

“Brat.” 

“Entitled CEO.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Wait, there’s a tequila bottle in the mini bar! Now that you told me you’re a CEO, I know you can afford it.” 

“No. You are already pretty drunk. I don’t need you collapsing and slurring.” 

“Please?” She pouted, not her proudest moment. 

“I’m starting to think you have an actual problem. Do you always drink this much?”

Rey scoffed. “That is not your information and no, I’ve just been kind of stressed.” 

He got up, a slight grunt escaping his lips, and walked over to grab the tequila bottle, wincing a bit as he did so. 

“I could kiss you right now!” 

He froze. Fuck. “Thank you?”

“You know what I meant asshole who just served me alcohol. You know I’m underage, right?” 

“Rey! What the fuck? How did you get the drinks at the bar-”

“I’m joking.” She laughed. 

“You are such a tease.” 

“I know.” She took a long drink from the bottle. 

  
  


She had taken many by the time Ben had the nerve to stop her. “Rey, that’s enough. You should go to bed.”

She was definitely drunk, sprawling across the couch. Ben noticed the way her shirt rode up her hips, but quickly dismissed it. 

“Rey.” He tried to shake her, but she was already drifting off. 

He knew that the last thing he should be doing is picking her up, but the couch was as hard as a rock and he didn’t want her to wake up uncomfortable. So, with one quick motion, he scooped her up, and placed her on her bed. 

He went to his own, and fell asleep, feeling the leftovers from spilling his guts out to her. 

* * *

**To: KiraNiima@gmail.com**

**From: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com**

Kira this is going to sound really lame and tell me if it does (it’s really late I’m tired), but I feel like I’ve known you forever. I think I’m hallucinating; some crazy shit is happening in my life right now. So, you’re gonna be my therapist. Anyways, I hope you’re having a good night. Does that sound creepy? I hope not. 

Kylo

  
  


Sunlight poured in Rey’s room, and she squinted as the light hit her eyes. Her head pounded from the other night; she regretted drinking every time she did it. 

_ What had even happened last night?  _

She remembered the ‘not date’ and then the drinking, and then going back to the room and somehow ended up drinking again. 

Ben was right, she did have a problem. 

But she wasn’t about to worry about that, she was going to imagine how she got to her bed because she remembered falling asleep on the couch.

Ben must have carried her to her current position, and she blushed even though he was in the other room. 

Rey stumbled out of the room where Ben was coincidentally coming right out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist. She tried not to see the fact that he was most definitely shredded. His dark hair was sticking to his neck,  _ fuck,  _ she was going to have a long day. 

“Do you mind?” Rey closed her eyes, pressing her hand against her forehead in a mix between annoyance and the pounding headache. 

“Not really.” He smirked, but Rey still hadn’t opened her eyes, the light wasn’t helping her condition. “You must feel like shit.”

“Do I look like it?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” 

“Not really.” She finally opened her eyes, Ben was walking into his room. 

Before she was going to ask, Ben yelled from his room, drying his hair a towel. “There’s Aspirin on the bathroom counter.” 

“You’re so good to me,” she sang. 

_ Fuck.  _

She did not mean to say that. 

He went silent. Of course he did. What was he supposed to say to that? 

She quickly swallowed the medication and headed to get dressed, she hoped to spend some time with Finn and Poe. 

  
  


Rey headed down to the breakfast buffet with Ben, who went off with Phasma as soon as he spotted her. She almost missed his company. 

Luckily, Finn was standing in the buffet line. 

“Rey!” Finn called, waving her over. 

She slid in line next to him. “Hey Finn. Where’s Poe?”

“Sleeping.” 

“Typical.”

Finn grabbed a plate. “Hey, sorry about ditching you last night. Rose is so nice, you  _ have  _ to really meet her.”

“It’s totally fine! Ben and I just drank. Well, I drank, and he commented on my borderline alcoholism.” 

“How is he, by the way? I caught a glimpse of him and holy shit that man is sex god material.” 

“He’s an asshole, but also not, somehow. Also, please stop referring to him as a sex god.”

“Fine, but you’re denying the truth.”

“He’s not.” Finn raised his eyebrows. “What do you want me to say to that?”

A voice interrupted their heated conversation. “Hey Finn!” It was Rose. 

“Hey! Wanna have breakfast with us?” Finn gave her a smile Rey had never seen. 

“I don’t want to intrude!” Rose said nervously.

Rey chimed in. “You’re not!” 

“Okay.” Rose smiled. 

* * *

Finn was right, Rose was an absolute delight. She had everything Finn wanted, she could tell he was going to leave this cruise taken. 

Rey found herself not being able to remove her eyes from Ben’s table where he was sitting with his friends. He was lost in a conversation, she wondered if she could get lost like that with him. 

Rey didn’t really have  _ crushes.  _ She would look at someone and think they were attractive, but never thought about it more than once. Somehow, this time was different. 

Maybe Rey had a slight crush on her cruise roommate Ben Solo. 

She laughed to herself, it sounded so funny when she said it in her head. 

His hands ran through his hair, some of the strands were falling in his face. She noticed the way he chewed on the inside of his cheek, making his jaw crooked to one side. She noticed the way he would fiddle with his hands when he was listening intently to someone, and the way his mouth would quirk when he found something funny. 

He wouldn’t necessarily laugh like a normal person, and if he did, it was more of a chuckle, never full on losing it. He was always in control of himself, Rey noticed. 

She frowned, knowing he was probably not the relationship type, and she would probably never see him again. Unless they ran into each other in Atlanta, but that would be a major coincidence, and Rey didn’t believe in coincidences. 

“Rey?” She snapped out of it, realizing Finn was calling her name. 

“What?” 

“You were zoned out for like ten minutes. You okay?” 

“Yeah, just have a hangover.” 

“You need Aspirin?” 

“Ben gave me some.”

“Did he now?” Finn and Rose looked at each other with a smile.

“Shut up.” Rey laughed. “I’m gonna head up to my room. Wanna go swimming today?” 

“Sure,” Finn said. 

Rey left for her room, thanking the world that Ben wasn’t also getting up from his seat. He looked content with his friends. 

The walk back to her room seemed like it took centuries, and she collapsed on her bed as soon as she got into her room. 

This was going to be a very long trip. 

* * *

“You okay?” It was Ben, and he was leaning on her door. 

“Yep.” Rey’s voice was muted, her head still in her pillow, feet dangling from the bed. 

“You don’t seem like it.” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

“I never asked.” 

“Well when you ask if I’m okay, you’re contradicting that statement.” 

“You’re a brat today.” He chuckled, just the way Rey was thinking about. 

“How was breakfast?” She finally sat up and turned around so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes bore into her. Were they always so intense?

“Exquisite.” 

“What asshole uses the word ‘exquisite?’” 

“This one.” He pointed to himself.

“So why did you come in here?” 

“It seemed like the right thing to do.” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You always know when to do the right thing.” 

“Maybe.” His lips quirked upwards. “So, you don’t want to talk to me?” 

“Nope.” 

She could see him internally wincing. “Okay. Want to go to the bar?” 

“I thought you said I was an alcoholic?” 

“Well, then this will be your cup of tea.”

“Did you say that just because of my accent?”

“Surprisingly, no.” He smiled. 

“Okay. I’ll be ready in a minute.” 

“Got it.” He stayed in her room. 

“Can you leave?” 

“Right, sorry.” He left and closed the door, leaving Rey alone.

  
  


Rey came out of her room to see Ben sitting on the couch, a book in his hands. 

“You ready?” she asked. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m reading so we can have a deep conversation about it?” He didn’t stop reading. 

“Not that kind of girl. Let’s go.” She snatched the book out of his hand and placed it nicely on the table. 

“Mean.” He eyed her up and down; Rey had never felt so exposed. 

And so glad she was.

Rey forgot to check her phone, maybe Kylo had texted her. 

He had. 

She smiled, she was excited to meet the man. 

  
  


**To: KyloKnightofRen@gmail.com **

**From: KiraNiima@gmail.com **

Doesn’t sound lame at all. I can’t wait to meet you! If it makes you feel better, my life is pretty crazy at the moment too. 

Rey

  
  


“Who are you texting?” Ben asked, standing upn from his chair, suddenly towering over her. 

“No one. Now can we go?” 

“Yeah,” he said. Rey noticed the curiosity on his face still. 

* * *

The next few days flew by, and Rey found Ben opening up to her a lot more. They had become comfortable. 

But that just made things worse because now, Rey didn’t want to leave him. 

“Well, this is it, I guess.” Ben weaved his fingers through his hair. 

Rey stepped off into the port where their car was waiting. 

“Yeah.” Rey wanted nothing more than to kiss those frowning lips. 

“It was nice meeting you, Rey.” 

“It was Ben.” 

Rey walked away with Finn, Poe, and a feeling of dread. 

She hadn’t even gotten his number! 

Maybe she would see him again; maybe in an artsy coffee shop in Atlanta; he seemed the type. 

Rey could only hope for a coincidence this time.

* * *

**January 3 **

Rey watched through her window as the Uhaul pulled up in front of her house, Kylo Ren following the large truck. Rey was having trouble breathing. 

What if he was rude?

What if he smelled? 

What if he was-

Ben Solo? 

She watched the familiar man step out of his car, opening the storage of the Uhaul and pulling out his boxes.

She ran outside, almost tripping over the steps onto the sidewalk. 

“Ben?” 

“Rey? What are you-” 

“What are you-” 

“Kira?”

“Kylo?” 

“What the fuck?” 

“You’re Kylo Ren?”

“And you’re Kira Niima.” 

Before Ben could even set down the box he was carrying, Rey ran and smashed her lips onto his. She really had no idea what came over her, but neither did he. Because he was kissing her back, dropping the box on the curb. 

“I wish I had done that sooner.” Rey smiled against his lips.

“Me too.” 

“So what’s with the fake email?” she asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“There’s a lot of creeps out there.”

“Like Kylo Ren?” 

“Precisely” She kissed him again, never wanting to stop, and making sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Do you still want me to move in?” Ben gave her a worried look. 

“I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you.” She smiled, picking up one of his boxes. 

“I have Kind Bars.” 

“You asshole.” She laughed as they headed up the steps to their home. 

**To: Finn2187@gmail.com **

**From: ReynotRay@gmail.com **

Ben Solo is Kylo Ren. 

**To: ReynotRay@gmail.com**

**From: Finn2187@gmail.com **

We know. His pen name for his art is also Kylo Ren. He works for The First Order. 

**To: Finn2187@gmail.com**

**From: ReynotRay@gmail.com **

YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME??!! I'm going to kill you. But also thank you.

**To: ReynotRay@gmail.com **

**From: Finn2187@gmail.com**

What do you mean thank you? Oh. ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Leave some comments if you want ;) Also didn't edit this much, so tell me if I made any mistakes or if anything is unclear, I just really wanted to share this.


End file.
